VALENTINE DAY
by DOUBLE-YU
Summary: Tao yang memiiki namjachingu yaitu Kris,tapi Kris bersikap dingin kepada Tao dan juga Kris dekat dengan seorang namja yaitu Lay,bagaimanakah nasib tao,akankah Kris berubah pada hari itu hari bagi semua pasanagan? *badsummary :p


.

.

.

BY:DOUBLE-YU

.

.

.

Title:VALENTINE DAY

Main cast:-HUANG ZI TAO (TAO)

-WU FAN (KRIS)

Genre:Sad,Romance,Happy Ending

Disclaimer:Tao dan kris punya orang tua & SMent dan saya cuma minjam :P

Rate: T

Length:Oneshoot

WARNING:YAOI,BOY X BOY,TYPO'S

.

.

This my first fanfiction!

Don't like Don't read

Silent Reader :P **GET OUT**!

HAPPY READING

Summary:Tao yang memiiki namjachingu yaitu Kris,tapi Kris bersikap dingin kepada Tao dan juga Kris dekat dengan seorang namja yaitu Lay,bagaimanakah nasib tao,akankah Kris berubah pada hari itu hari bagi semua pasanagan? *badsummary :p

Author pov

Musim dingin di bulan Februari ini masih berlanjut. Namja manis bermata panda itu melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung ria. Sesekali ia merapatkan mantel bulu biru yang membungkus tubuh indahnya. Kaki jenjangnya (?) dengan lincah menghindari lubang-lubang yang tertupi salju tebal itu.

HAP!

Ia kembali meloncati lubang itu,namun ia tersandung dan hampir jatuh. ''Argghh!'' erangnya kaget. Dengan sigap namja jangkung yang tadinya sudah ada di belakangnya menangkap pinggang ramping namja itu ''Eoh? Gege..'' ucap Tao kaget.

''Gwaechana?'' Tanya namja jangkng itu,KRIS,dengan ucapan dingin.

''ne, nan gwaechana…'' jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

''Berhati-hatilah. Jalanan ini licin dan banyak batu..'' Ucapnya datar lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tao yang hanya diam mematung. Dipikirannya berkelebat tentang namja jangkung itu.

Huang Zi Tao atau Tao adalah namjachingunya,tapi Kris tak pernah bersikap manis dan tak pernah sekalipun memberikan perhatian lebih padanya saat itu. Sejak Kris mengenal seorang namja Yixing atau Lay. Itu sedikit membuat namja manis itu sering sedih dan menangis. Tapi ia bertahan,karena Tao begitu mencintai Kris.

Next day..

Bel telah berbunyi. Para siswa langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Lima menit kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai di kelas sebelas Science dua,kelas Tao.

TAO POV

Setelah mendengar bel masuk berbunyi ,aku segera masuk ke kelas. Lima menit kemudian Kim sonsaengnim masuk ke kelasku. Ia memulai pelajaran Matematikanya yang sangat membosankan itu.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya,bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kris gege pada awalnya. Baiklah akan ku ceritakan pada kalian.

Dari dulu aku masih bingung dengan sikap dingin Kris gege. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Padahal ketika memintaku menjadi namjachingunya,ia mengatakan dengan begitu manis.

Itu dimulai ketika aku dan Kris gege bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru.

Waktu itu,dia adalah sunbaenimku yang sangat manis dan begitu baik. Bahkan ketika ketika aku sering dihukum oleh sunbae lain,ia itulah cintaku dimulai. Saat sunbaenim-sunbaenim menyuruh kami,para siswa baru untuk menulis sebuah surat cinta untuk salah satu sunbae,aku memilihnya. Memilih namja yang saat itu menyita perhatian mataku untuk melihatnya,Kris gege. Tak disangka,ia membalas suratku dengan mengirimku sebuah pesan singkat dengan nomor yang aku tulis didalam surat itu. Isinya mengatakan bahwa ia berterimakasih padaku karena telah memilihnya untuk kukirimi surat.

Dua bulan berlalu. Sejak saat itu aku dan Kris gege menjadi semakin dekat. Sampai ketika ia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan bahagianya,aku langsung menjawab ''ya,menerimamu''.

Kembali ke masa kini,hubungan kami berlanjut dan aku menjadi kekasihnya sudah hampir satu tahun. Pada awalnya aku merasa senang,tapi setelah setengah tahun berlalu,sifat dinginnya itu muncul. Entah dari mana itu asalnya,yang pasti aku merasa sangat sedih.

''Huang Zi Tao ?''

Selama hubungan kami yang satu tahun ini,kalian tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan? Ia tak pernah memberiku sebuah Boneka Panda,aneh memang seorang namja menyukai boneka panda. Bukannya aku yang matre atau apa,tapi... ya,kalian bias mengerti bukan?

Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kekasihmu seperti itu pada kalian? Coba bayangkan,bahkan untuk sekedar kencan atau jalan-jalan pun tak pernah. Padahal,aku pernah melihatnya mengantar Lay ke took buku beberapa waktu maksud semua itu? Apa dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya? Neo jinja micheosseo!

''Huang Zi Tao?

Baekhyun menyenggol lenganku cukup keras.

Aku bangun dari lamunanku.

''Ne,ssaem?'' kim ssaem sudah menatapku dengan tatapan ! bisa mati aku!

''Keluar dari kelasku sekarang!''

''Mwo?''

.

..

…

….

Normal Pov

Namja berambut pirang itu berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga seorang diri. Padahal pelajaran baru dimulai satu jam,dan ia sudah berkeliaran diluar. Langkahnya begitu gontai,wajahnya pucat pasi. Di pikirannya terus sja berputar nama 'TAO'. Namja itu sadar, jika ia selalu mengecewakan kekasihnya. Padahal,dalam lubuk hatinya,ia sangat mencintai Tao. Ia hanya tidak,atau mungkin belum bias untuk menyalurkan perasaan cintanya itu pada Tao.

Ia erjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu. Langkahnya terhenti di loker yang terdapat kertas bentuk hati yang bertuliskan ''Jangan pernah pergi ketempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu''.

Kris menatap secarik kertas yang di tulis namjachingunya tempo hari nanar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram lalu meninjunya ke loker tersebt hingga terdengar bunyiyang cukup keras. Liquid bening miliknya hampir jatuh. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan kekasihnya menderita karenanya? Menderita menunggu kembali kasih sayang dan cinta darinya

Namja itu -Kris- tersenyum miris. Ia ingat pasti bahwa ia belum pernah memberikan hadiah pada Tao. Bahkan mengajaknya jalan pun belum. Kencan pertamanya bisa dibilang berkesan buruk. sangat buruk. Sampai-sampai a enggan menceritakan itu semua.

Sebentar lagi tanggal 14 Februari. Hari kasih sayang itu dua hari lagi akan dating,dan apa yang harus ia perbuat? Ia bukanlah tipikal namja romantic yang mudahnya berkata ''Aku mencintaimu'' atau ''bisakah kau terus disampingku selamanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu',karenanya aku minta maaf

Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan 'terima kasih',karena dirimu mungkin akan meninggalkanku

Datanglah padaku ,aku tidak bisa tidur hari ini karena dirimu"

Tiba-tiba,dari balik tikungan di koridor,seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Tao tengah menatap Kris.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya hendak menghampiri Kris. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kris menyadari kehadirannya saat itu.

"Kris ge..!" seseorang berucap dan menghampiri Kris seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ia mendahului Tao.

"Lay-ah.."Kris menatap namja berlesung pipi itu."Ada apa?"

"Neo waeyo,Kris ge? Wajahmu pucat sekali.."kata Lay sambil memegang pipi kris yang sekarang memanas.

"Kris gege.." ucap Tao lirih.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak enak badan.."Kris melhat ke belakang dan tak menemukan Tao disana. Ia sudah pergi.

"Namja pengecut sepertiku. Tak pantas mendapatkan cinta darimu"batin Kris.

"**Sayang jangan tinggalkan aku,karena hanya dirimulah yang satu-satunya untukku. Datanglah kembali,peluklah aku erat-erat. Aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpa dirimu" **

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tao tampak bingung mencari seorang namja ditengah ramainya sekolah ini. Kris tak terlihat di manapun. Di taman,dikantin,hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Ia tak ada,Tao menaiki tangga menuju kelas duabelas social satu,kalas Kris.

"Chanyeol hyung!" panggil Tao pada chingu Kris. Namja jangkung yang sama tingginya dengan Kris itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Dimana Kris gege? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana,tapi dia tidak ada. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif."Jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak tau? Kris pilang lebih mengantarnya tadi. Dia bilang dia tidak enak badan. Kau tidak tau? Tao hanya tersenyum miris menatap Chanyeol.

"Lay-ssi? Lirih Tao

"Aku tau,Kris pasti tak memberitahumu. Kurasa dia sudah sampai di rumah sekarang.

Tao mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Tao mencoba menelepon nomor Kris,namun masih tidak aktif.

.

..

…

Kris Pov

Aku keluar dari sekolah dan menatap lantai dua. Kelas sebelas science dua. Tao,kumuhon maafkan aku.

Terpikir dibenakku untuk menebus kesalahanku pada Tao. Dalam kepalaku langsung muncul satu cara yang mungkin bisa berhasil. Kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan ini semua dari sekarang. Akan memakan waktu lama untuk membuat rencana ini berhasil denagan baik. Tapi, akan aku coba. Demi 'TAO'.

.

..

…

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah ada di depan rumah Tao dengan senyumku yang mengembang. Aku memang jarang sekali mengajaknya pergi kesekolah bersama.

"Eomma,aku pergi dulu…"ucapnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Ia tengah pamitan kepada ibunya ,nyonya Huang. Ah~ sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya

Kutarik lagi sudut bibirku dan tersenyum menatapnya yang tengah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeong,baby panda.." sapaku ramah.

"gee...ge? sedang apa gege ada disini?" Tao tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"kajja,kita pergi.. jika kau berlama-lama,kurasa kita akan terlambat" ucapku lalu menarik tangannya. Ia menatapku bingung.

Kami berjalan ke halte. Tiga menit berlalu dan bus itu tiba di halte ini. Aku menarik -lagi- tangan Tao untuk masuk kedalam bus. Ia menatapku heran. Mungkin ia merasa aneh dengan sikapku ini.

Saat aku masuk,bus itu ternyata penuh. Hanya ada satu bangku kosong yang tersedia. Akupun menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku itu. Aku? Berdiri disampingnya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Perjalanan kesekolah memakan waktu cukup lama. Kurang lebih sepuuh menit. Aku memasang headseat putihku dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu kesukaanku. Lagu itu melantun dengan indahnya.

"**Meskipun aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapimu. Cintailah aku,berbaliklah dan tatap aku**

**Tampaknya menjadi keserakahan bahwa aku ingin memelukmu. Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya,tapi tetap seperti itu. Orang yang aku tunggu,itu adalah dirimu. Aku berusaha keras sendiri,tapi aku tahu itu mimpi. Meskipun aku kurang untuk mencintaimu, cintailah aku, putar kepala untuk melihat padaku.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Author Pov

Sepasang kekasih itu tiba disekolah tepat waktu. Kris mengantar Tao sampai kedepan kelasnya dan tersenyum manis pada Tao.

Kris pergi menuju kelasnya. Mukanya menunjukan ia tengah memendam perasaan senang yang seakan-akan bisa membuncah keluar kapan saja. Hari ini,tepat 14 Februari. Ia akan membuat Tao bahagia.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Neo micheosseo?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyeritkan dahi.

"Tak biasanya kau seceria ini . apa ada hubungannya dengan Tao?"

Kris mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat.

"Kau sudah baikan?'' Sehun menghampiri kedua insan yang tengah berbincang itu.

"Ne.."

"Gyaa! Pangeran kita kembali ceria seperti dulu.." Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

Mereka tertawa bersama…

…

Tao keluar dari kelasnya setelah ia membereskan buku di mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia baca kembali ke tempatnya.

"sudah selesai. Hoamm… jam berapa sekarang?" Tao menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Benda itu menunjukan pukul tiga sore.. "sebaiknya aku cepat pulang."

Tao menyusuri pusat toko seorang diri.

Ia terkagum-kagum dengan indahnya sore ini. Langkah namja itu tiba-tiba terhenti disebuah toko. Bukan sekedar toko rupanya. Itu adalah toko kue dan coklat. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Banyak seali berjejeran penjual coklat khusus valentine. Namja itu ternyata lupa. Hari ini adalah hari valentine

Tao teringat pada Kris. Mungkin itu sebabnya Kris berlaku baik padanya hari ini. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tapi ia berpikir,mungkin Kris akan kembali ke sifatnya yang dingin lagi.

Tao mendengus kesal lalu menunduk. Air matanya menyeruak ingin jatuh. Tao langsung meyeka air mata itu. Dadanya terasa sesak,seakan ia tidak bisa menghirup asupan oksigen di dunia ini. Tao menangis terisak

Kris tak pernah memberinya apa-apa. Tao mengadahkan kepalanya. Banyak sekali couple berlalu-lalang dengan coklat atau bunga ditangan sang namja. Tao menatap mereka marah. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang iri pada mereka.

"Kris gege.. apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"batin Tao lirih.

Tao melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertuda karena hal yang menurutnya tak penting itu. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil menghampirinya.

"Hyung,ini untukmu.." Namja kecil itu menyodorkan boneka panda kesukaan Tao.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu memberikan ini,adik kecil?"Tanya Tao seraya mengacak rambut itu gemas.

"Laki-laki itu!'' Anak itu menunjuk kearah sebuah pohon maple yang melambai sayu tertimpa gumpalan salju diatasnya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Anak itu berlari dan hilang dikerumunan orang.

Tao menatap boneka itu lekat. Ada secarik kertas yang berada di tangan panda tersebut.

"BERJALANLAH LURUS 20 LANGKAH DARI TEMPATMU BERDIRI." Itulah isi kertas itu. Tao mau menurutinya karena merasa penasaran dengan si pengirim ,ia tidak mempunyai pengagum rahasia atau semacamnya.

"Hana..Dul..Set..Net.." Tao menghitung sampai 20.

Ia sampai disebuah tempat stand penjualan aksesoris. Seorang ahjumma keluar dari sana dan memberikan Tao sebuah kalung liontin. Yang paling aneh,ahjumma bilang itu gratis.

Di box kalung itu, ada sebuah kartu -lagi- . Tao membacanya "GOMAWO TELAH MENGIKUTI INSTRUKSI BERBELOKLAH KE KANAN. LALU BERJALAN 12 LANGKAH. KAU HAMPIR SAMPAI"

Namja itu menuruti apa yang dituliskan di kertas itu.

Tao kembali melangkah kakinya dan berjalan sepuluh langkah.

Sekarang ia mendapati seseorang berpostur jangkung tengah berdiri dengan sebuah boneka panda yang menutup wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian,seseorang itu melemparkan boneka itu pada Tao. Tao menangkapnya dan terpampanglah wajah seseorang itu. sungguh tampan.

"Kris gege.." lirihnya ketika wajah tampan itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Itu Kris!

Tao terkejut. Kejutan-kejutan itu ia berikan untuknya. Namja itu terharu bukan main. Air matanya menetes begitu saja.

"kau suka?" Tanya Kris seraya mendekat pada Tao.

Tao hanya mampu mengangguk cepat.

"Mulai sekarang,aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu sakit lagi. WO AI NI,HUANG ZI TAO.." ucap namja itu seraya memegang tangan sang namja erat seakan tak mau melepasnya.

"WO YE AI NI,GEGE"

THE END

.

.

.

Hurray akhirnya selesai juga ffnya..

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca FF gaje ini -_-

Oh iya siapa yang sudah follow IG Chanyeol & D.O oppa? 100% Real lho.

Kalau yang belum tau nama IG-nya HVPCY092 (Chanyeol) & DOREKYUNGSOO (D.O)

Sequel?

Tolong direview.. #BbuingBbuingbarengTao :*

14 Februari 2014,13.19 wib


End file.
